Comfort
by slytherin24
Summary: Tragedy has struck ni Scorpius's life. His mother has died, and the world seems like rubbish. But maybe he will find comfort in the most unsuspecting way.


**Scorpius's POV**

Everything hurt. My head, my eyes, even my legs. But no matter how much pain I was in, nothing compared to what was going on in my heart. She was gone, the only person that ever loved me. The only person in who I'd find comfort in. How was I supposed to go on without her? She was supposed to send me off for another year, and send me letters full of candy and new songs that brought joy. I was supposed to send her stories of the castle, and the many O's I would receive. Instead, I'm here trying to get along with life and not collapse with the weight of my misfortune. Now, I have to send letters to dad about planning a funeral. For the woman, I loved most. For the woman who is lying in a casket, pale. No life in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice said quietly, pulling me out of my trance. "I saw it in the newspaper. My mom loves to read wizarding papers so she knows whats going on in the other world. I found out today!" With that, she sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. Just like my mother used to do. Before she died.

"I-its fine," I tried to say.

"Don't talk. It doesn't do you any good. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." I nodded and placed my head on her shoulder. It was silent. It was peaceful. But it didn't help. I didn't know why. She was my best friend. I cherished her words to my heart. But now, it was different. It wasn't the same. Somehow, her words of comfort made me even more broken down. The compartment door slid open, and in walked Albus.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is it your mother?" I nodded ever so slightly. "It's gotten worse, hasn't it?" I tried to say something, but the words wouldn't form.

"Al," Em whispered. "It's gotten as bad as it can be." His face lit up in realization. He slowly sat down.

"You didn't send an owl." He stated.

"I didn't know how to put it into writing," I answered.

"Is there anything I could do for you. Anything, you name it." I thought for a second. There was one thing...

"Come to the funeral. Both of you." Em looked at me and nodded. We rode in silence for another hour or two. Then. we heard to trolley lady coming down the aisle. I sat up and gathered some coins.

"Here, we'll do it," Al offered. Before I could say anything, they stood up and left for the trolley. I was alone. Memories of her dull face swarmed my mind. Her coughing, the doctors shaking their heads. I tried to hold the tears back, but the all fell. Before I knew it, I was crying. The door slid open, and I wiped the tears so they wouldn't catch me crying. When I looked up, instead of the faces of my best friends, I was met with the face of Rose Weasley.

"Malfoy," she greeted.

"Rose. What brings you here?" I asked. She became red, looking uncomfortable.

"I...um...heard what happened. I wanted to say sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything. Or cause it."

"Still...I think it must be hard for someone your age to be going through something like this."

"We're the same age, Rose," I stated. She looked at me, annoyed.

"I don't know why I bothered. I swear my sympathy makes me do weird things." She stood up to leave, but I stopped her.

"No, it's my fault. I'm being too harsh." She looked at me and sighed.

"My mom says that life throws as hardships every day. Some people just live life more, so life throws them more things. I don't know how you're going to do it. But just go with the flow. Don't let someone tell you how to cope with her death. Let your heart grieve in a way that is best for you." I looked at her, and she looked at me. Her eyes seemed to be remembering something. Her eyes. They were blue. I had never noticed that.

"I'm not supposed to be here," she finally said. "I must be on my way." She walked out of the compartment, only to walk right back in a second later. "I hope you do not mistake this for friendship. I was simply being courteous." With that, she walked right back out. I was intrigued, to say the least. The way she carried herself. But what really struck me was the comfort I felt with her. The vibe I was missing from my friends, I felt with her. I didn't know why I just knew. I vowed to find out more about Rose Weasley. Who she was really. Mom would have loved her.

"We're back!" Emaline announced with her hands full of treats. "There was a horrendous line at the trolley, and we had to wait." They poured out all the candy on one seat and sat down on the other.

"I thought some sweets would cheer you up. You said that they always help." I smiled and nodded. They did. She always said that sugar was the best medication. So we ate in silence. I knew that even though she was gone, and no one would ever fill the hole she had left, I would be ok. Because the other parts of my heart, like sweets, my friends, my father, and now Rose Weasley, would keep me going.


End file.
